Monkee See No Hear No Dating
by Diyglo Sagiquarius
Summary: Dating game, personal edition. The Monkees and you go to each other's personal space alone and act naturally while on a hidden camera. Then you pick which Monkee you're most compatible with.
1. Chapter 1

**[**Well first thing is we can't do interactive so interact here:

**fanfiction.**

**net/topic/105034/113593828/1/#120413491**

Then I'll post that in this story**]**

* * *

><p>Blue and magenta lights flicker in front of a beach illuminating my biege and coral handbag. "Hi this is Jwala!"<br>Gentle waves crashing down behind me and water goes over my lace up sand led and barely touches my dark wash capris.

Wind ruffled my green peasant top a beige & curly ed hair, pinned to the sides.

"Welcome to Monkee no see no hear dating. The rules are simple, you will hang out with four guys. They will se your rooms and other personal things and give their opinion while you hear ten from a control room. They won't know you're listening. Then you'll reverse roles. Finally you will chose one of them to date. When one guy is chosen his cousin replaces him."

I smiles and walks towards the beach house, behind me. "Let's go meet the bachelors at m 1334 Beechwood!"

I walk into t the beach house and enters a bright room with a railing above.

**Davy**(s_hort, soft brow hair, brown eyes, coral fedora shirt_), **Micky**(_curly brown hair, twinkling green eyes, ruffled orange shirt_), **Mike**(_tall, neat brown hair with a green cap, green shirt with a biege suede jacket_), and **Peter**(_strawberry blond hair, soft green eyes, and a ruffled blue shirt_) are in the living room sitting around the instruments. "Hi guys!"

"Hey!" The guys greet with a wave. Mickey waves very enthusiastically.

"Are you guys ready to meet the girl most compatible with you?"

"Yeah!" They all say.

"Ok well loft has been built on the third floor the contestants." Above the first railing is another railing. "All that's left is for contestants to apply."

[**Enter an OC(self insert or reg)**** at the forum**... And review!]


	2. Chapter 2

"While we wait let's get to know our bachelors."

Peter Tork walks on a beach in bright daylight in this video, while it's night time right now. "Hi I'm Peter Tork. I'm originally from New York City. I play the keyboards, bass guitar, banjo, harpsichord in a band called the Monkees, that I created with my friends. The Monkees love my musical touches."

He walks along the water. "I was a folk singer in Greenwich village, New York when I attended college."

Peter Tork stops in the middle of the beach water. "I'm closest to my grandma, grams. She stayed with me during my Greenwich village days and still does sometimes after I became a Monkee. She's my biggest fan. She manages my fan club and visits record store to make sure people buy our records. " He stops in front of a gentle, crashing wave. "I like music, friends, good food, beach walks, trips, and friendly people. Are you compatible with me?"

0o0

Mickey Dolenz walks along the outskirts of a carnival. "Hi I'm Mickey Dolenz. I'm originally from Los Angeles, California. I play the drums for a band called the Monkees, that I formed with my friends. And I'm pretty good at it if I do say so myself!" He grins, playfully. "The Monkees love my distinct voice." He flips his hair, tossing his head.

Mickey walked forward. "I learned to play right handed and left footed. In the studio the Monkees and I would try to crack each other up. One time the pranks escalated so far that I poured a cup of ice on Don Kishnar's head without knowing who he was." Mickey chucked.

"Even though I song more than make music I night one of the first 25 moon synthesizers, the third synthesizer to ever be commercially sold. The others belong Wendy Carlos and Buck Owens."

He sat in a feria wheel and it went up under a starry sky. "I like music, jokes, dancing, and girls with a sense of humor. Are you compatible with me?"

0o0

Davy Jones walked around a cove. "Hi I'm Davy jones. I'm from Openshaw, Manchester, Lancashire. I played Artful

Dodger in a broadway production of Oliver. Im a lead singer in a band Monkees, that I formed, my friends." He stopped and leaned on a rock. "One night I saw the Beatles perform, I saw the girls going crazy, and I said to myself, this is it, I want a piece of that."

He smiled, standing in front of a cove, under a starry sky. "I like long walks on the beach, the Beatles as you guessed, singing, a romantic date, and good food. Are you compatible with me?"

0o0

Mike Nesmirh walked around an Airforce base. "Hi I'm Mike Nesmith. I'm from Houston Texas. My mother invented a typewriter correction fluid that will be known commercially as Liquid Paper. She on her way to build the Liquid Paper Corporation into a multimillion dollar international company and she'll probably sell it to Gillette when she's done." He smiled.

He startd walking. "Without graduating from high school, I enlisted in the United States Air Force in 1960. I completed basic training at Lackland Air Force Base in San Antonio, was trained as an aircraft mechanic at Sheppard Air Force Base in Wichita Falls, Texas, and then was permanently stationed at a Strategic Air Command base near Elk City, Oklahoma. While in the Air Force, I obtained a G.E.D. and was discharged under honorable conditions in 1962."

He stopped walking in front of a carrier jet. "I wrote songs and poetry in college. And I lay the guitar in a band informed with my friends, the Monkees. My favorite things are plating the guitar, the beach, my car, my wool knot cap, pizza, pop, and skates. Are you compatible with me?"

I stopped the video and looked at the Monkees sitting in the room. "You guys ready to

meet the girls?"

"Sure!" Mike propped up his feet and Peter leaned back.

"Well yeah," Davy smiled.

"Bring it!" Mickey sprung forward in his seat.

[Bring it!]


End file.
